The Flash (RA)
The Flash is the second film in the DC Cinematic Universe, It stars Dan Jeannotte as The Flash and Dylan McDermott as Heat Wave. Director Matthew Vaughn said that it will take a twist on The Flash's origin story. Cast *Dan Jeannotte as Bartholomew “Barry” Allen/The Flash *Dylan McDermott as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Scarlett Johansson as Iris West *Gerald Butler as David Singh *Forrest Whitaker as James Forrest *Charles Dance as Darryl Fyre *Billy Crudup as Dr. Darwin Elias *Oscar Isaacs as Manuel Lago *Jennifer Connolly as Nora Allen *Aaron Eckhart as Henry Allen *Ben Foster as Hunter Zoloman Plot The film begins on a school sports day. Barry Allen and Hunter Zolomon come last in the race, but Barry is consoled by his parents, who congratulate him for at least taking part. However, nobody comes to console Hunter. The two become friends and learn of their mutual interest in science. Barry returns home one day and finds his father being arrested and his mother dead after Barry's father tells him to find a scientific reason for his mothers death and prove him guilty. After that Barry devotes his life to Forensic Science. Years later, Barry is a Forensic Analyst for the Central City Police Department. Barry still has nightmares about his mothers death and what his father said to him, Barry is called in the middle of the night to come to a crime scene. Barry races to the scene where he is told that he is 7 minuets late. At the crime Barry is given a plastic baggie filled with vials that contain a powder substance. Barry walks towards the police car when Hunter grabs his shoulder, Hunter tells Barry that with those chemicals (in his hand) they could create what he calls the Speedforce. Barry tells Hunter he doesn't have time for games but Hunter hands him the paper that has the formula Barry looks over it and tells him to get in the car. At the station, Barry and Hunter enter the lab and set the powdered chemicals over a bunsen burner. As Hunter and Barry do the experiment, Iris West is reporting that a dangerous lighting storm has hit Central City and that everyone should be at their homes or in shelter. Hunter turns off the TV as it is distracting, Barry and Hunter continue conducting the experiment when a lighting strike hits the table knocking both Barry and Hunter back. Barry gets up before Hunter and tries to help him when he hears his colleagues arrive, Barry climbs out the window and lands in a bush. Barry trudges home and collapses on his bed, After waking up the next morning Barry calls a cab to go to work but when the cab pulls up Barry thinks it's driving away and begins to run for it causing him to go at superhuman speed to work. Barry decided to check his DNA but discovers the his cells have been mutated and move at superhuman levels, Barry welcomes Firefighter Mick Rory and his crew who investigate the explosion. Barry acts weird around Mick who merely thinks he is stressed. Barry asks about the man who broke in and Mick tells him that he is in hospital and being watched by both doctors and the CCPD forensic division. Barry goes home early but collapses on the way home, Barry wakes up in hospital surrounded by James Forrest and Daryl Fyre. Barry is interviewed by Iris West who asks him if he collapsed after being stressed because his best friend is in hospital for pulling a crazy stunt. Barry runs away managing to keep normal. Iris finds him having a meltdown over nearly killing Hunter, Iris calms him down and Barry tells her that he was there at the accident but fell out the window trying to get help. References to the DCCU To be Added... Trivia To be Added... Costume When asked about the costume director Matthew Vaughn stated The Flash has a real iconic red and gold suit that has remained essentially the same for over 60 years. His suit is up there with Superman and Batman and still remains as one the most recognizable costumes even today, so i wouldn't change any of the classic colors schemes. I'm definitely like if it ain't broke don't fix it, but i would maybe make it a little darker and not so bright. I would also based it on the new 52 rather than the previous ones. I will also add the electric seams i find them a very welcomed addition to his suit. It makes him look more modern and current it would also translate a lot better on to the big screen. Category:Movies Category:Created by Red Average Category:DC Cinematic Universe: The Flash